Magical Melody Festival
by Chicken Yuki
Summary: It's almost a year since Jack revived the Harvest Goddess from her stony state, and Jack decides to assemble nine musicians in the village to perform the Magical Melody. Somehow, he plans to involve a reluctant Jamie...


_Traditional Disclaimer: Harvest Moon is the Property of Natsume. Also, "Rothe" is a chracter from "Riviera: The Promised Land", which is owned by Sting._

**Harvest Moon: Magical Melody**

**The Magical Melody Festival**

"... Magical Melody..."

Those were the words floating in Jack's head since last night. A week from this winter day, the two days after Thanksgiving, would be the Anniversary of the Harvest Goddess' awakening. With the previous Harvest Goddess festival reduced to a festival of flowers, the farmer felt the poor benevolent being needed a new day to honor her. That day the young farmer broke the petrification spell had a lot of significance to him, even when his achievement caused pain to Jamie, the rival he tried hard to befriend.

"We can't let another incident like petrification to happen again!" he thought to himself. "That music called forth by the magical notes... it was amazing... if only more people were there during the awakening, maybe they would understand the importance of this sort of thing."

After pondering over it for awhile, he arrived at an interesting conclusion. "Wait a minute! Mineral Town had a musical festival where all the girls performed! Maybe, that's just the sort of thing we need here!"

After the morning sun rose, Jack's happy wife, the blissful Lyla, prepared breakfast, the eager farmer decided to share his idea.

"Say, Lyla!"

"Yes, Darling?"

"Remember how you voiced your concern in the Flower Festival about the Harvest Goddess being ignored?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I think I just hit upon a great idea!"

"What is it?"

"The Magical Melody that revived the Harvest Goddess... I think we should play it in commemoration of her awakening!"

"Really? That's actually a lovely idea, Darling!"

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that, but... now we need to find others to rehearse this. And I only know it by memory."

"That's alright. We have plenty of people around, and I'm sure we have enough with magical talent. Do you require any specific instruments?"

"I feel it would be best to accurately represent it. Hold on, let me write down what I remember..."

Jack then rushed towards a shelf and got a piece of paper and pen, then began listing the nine instruments crafted from the Magic Notes. He then rushed back and showed the list to Lyla.

"Well, here it is. I can play a pretty mean guitar, but one instrument just won't be able to pull off the sort of atmosphere I want to create." Jack said.

Lyla nodded to herself as she looked down the list. "You're luck. You happen to have a required talent sitting right in front of you." she grinned.

"Really?" Jack exclaimed.

"Yes. Back in my old home, I used to play the harp a lot when I was a little girl. It was really easy for me to pick up back then, so I'm fairly confident I can do it again without trouble." Lyla explained.

"That's great!" Jack exclaimed. "I wasn't really sure who in this village can play a harp, but now that I think about it, you'd look really angelic playing strumming a harp!"

Lyla giggled with a slight blush. "Stop it! You're flattering me, Darling!"

Jack gave a slight grin with redness in his cheeks. "Honestly, the imagery in my head's pretty amazing..."

After spending a few moments going over his imagination and having some breakfast, he put his attention back on the list.

"Right! So, now we have to find a few more musical talents while we try to find a way to get some instruments!"

"Oh, I'm sure we can cover it." Lyla assured her husband. "I happen to have my old harp stored away in the gift shop, and we can order the instruments off the list at the near by city and have them deliver it to us!"

"At least we have one part covered." Jack said in relief. "But where should we start with the talent search?"

"Let's go to your friend Alex, first! I'm sure an educated young man like him should know something about music!"

Jack nodded vigorously. "Oh, yeah! Auzzie could be great!" he cried. "Let's go the Clinic!"

"Right behind you, Darling!" Lyla said as she placed the dishes in the sink before the married couple walked towards the Clinic.

When they finally arrived, Alex just finished a checkup on Dia with the help of his faithful nurse, Gina. Jack came crashing in with Lyla calmly walking in after.

"Auzzie! Auzzie! I've just been struck with inspiration!" Jack cried dramatically.

Everyone in the Clinic turned towards the entrance to see the excited farm boy.

"Oh. Hello, Jack. What is this inspiration that brought you to the Clinic today?" Alex asked curiously.

"I think want to hold a Musical Event a week from today, and I need some help from any local talent! Do you think you could handle any of these instruments, or at least know someone who does?" Jack asked as he thrust the list in front of the Doctor's eyes.

Good Doctor scanned the paper and nodded to himself. "I've actually handled the Clarinet in my old high school band. I wasn't quite first charming, mind you, but everyone said I played exceptionally well." he said in some pride.

"A Music Festival? That's actually great idea!' Gina chirped. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Jack nodded at the spectacled Nurse. "Sure. Know anybody that can play any of these instruments?" he said while placing the paper before her.

Gina carefully looked at the list while all of the commotion caught Dia's attention.

"I... I used to play the violin when I was little." Dia said quietly. "I suppose I could join in."

Gina nodded upon hearing this. "That's right. I remember! You used to hold a few recitals at the manor alongside a visitor who played piano. I believe her name was Lumina, if I'm not mistaken."

"A piano!" Jack cried. "You mean, you also know a piano player, too?"

"Darling, please calm down." Lyla suggested.

"Right, sorry..."

"Well, I we can't really contact her so soon. She lives far away in Forget-Me-Not Valley now, and letters can take days to get there. Besides, I hear she isn't much for going out since her parents died." Gina explained regretfully.

"A piano? What is it you guys are plotting today?" a soft, yet curious voice called from behind.

Everyone turned around and saw Maria standing right by the entrance. Apparently, it was her day off.

"Uh, yes, actually! I wanted to celebrate the day the Harvest Goddess was saved, and I thought it would be appropriate if we held a concert where a few of our villagers played the Magical Melody." Jack explained to the Librarian.

"Then I can cover you on the Piano." Maria replied calmly. "I've had plenty of lessons since I was a child, and I still practice occasionally on a personal keyboard stashed away somewhere at my home."

"That's great!" Jack cried. "But that still leaves us with four spots to fill."

"Three, actually." Gina said when she raised her hand. "I had a music teacher in school when I was too young to be Dia's personal caretaker. She showed my class all these fun instruments, but I remember how fun and easy it was to play around with the Xylophone."

"Gina, you can play an instrument, too? That's really nice to know!" Lyla commented.

"I wish I could be proud of it, but I personally felt the Xylophone is far too basic an instrument to consider it a true achievement in mastering it." Gina sighed.

"So then, you're at least sure that you can play it well?" Jack asked.

Gina nodded. "Sure, but---"

"Good! That's all that matters!" Jack interrupted.

"Simple or not, being able to play a Xylophone will still help out with Darling's planning." Lyla explained.

Gina nodded. "Thank you, Lyla..."

"But that still leaves us three instruments short." Jack sighed.

"I actually know someone who can play the Cello, too!" Dia chimed in.

Everyone looked at Dia curiously while Jack blinked in surprise.

"Really? Who?" Jack cried in excitement.

"It's one of his lesser known talents, but I heard Kurt actually played a Cello before. He never really talked about it, but I have a feeling he's good enough." Dia explained.

Jack thought over the raven-haired princess' words for a minute before coming up with an answer.

"How about you tell Kurt what I'm up to, while I find a Timpani and Trumpet player? I think you'll have a much easier time convincing the quiet guy than I can!" Jack said.

Dia shrugged. I'm not sure if he'll accept, even by request, but I'll see what I can do." she said. "Still, you can count on my participation. It's an interesting idea, to say the least."

"Thanks, Dia! Glad to hear it!" Jack grinned. "Now to search the Village for more talent!" he proclaimed.

As Jack stormed out of the Clinic, with Lyla following close behind, the Doctor looked outside with a curious look while Gina and Dia witnessed it in amusement.

"An interesting guy, that Jack." Alex stated solemnly.

"Yes, but he means well, and he tends to have really good ideas." Gina added.

Dia simply nodded in agreement with a bashful smile.

---

Some time later, the sickly young lady took a stroll through the forest to cut in on her dear friend's work time.

Indeed, the flame-haired apprentice and his star-spangled brother happened to be sanding some paper the moment she arrived.

"Ah... Kurt..." Dia cried out.

"Dia? What are you doing here?" Kurt nearly shouted in partial joy.

"Hey! Your girlfriend's here!" Joe teased. However, the patriotic wisecracker immediately received an elbow to the gut.

"I was wondering... if you could do a favor..." Dia said hesitantly.

"Sure. What is it?" Kurt asked calmly.

"Jack wanted to hold a special concert... in honor of the Harvest Goddess' awakening, and he needs a Cello player to reenact the Magical Melody. I wanted to know... if you could participate in the concert by playing Cello for us..."

Kurt gave the quiet young girl a blank stare.

"Are you serious?" he asked reluctantly.

Dia nodded. "Kurt, ever since you told me about that time you played for a Jazz band, I was actually rather curious about what you sounded like. I'll be more than willing to forgive you if you were actually just bragging, but... I've seen the way you saw sometimes. I believe you really can play, and really well..."

Kurt felt dumbstruck. He wasn't quite sure how to react to Dia's sudden interest, even if she was flattering him. He decided to contemplate over this proposal while Joe watched aside with a grin.

"I'm really not sure what to say." Kurt said with a sigh. I don't feel at that comfortable... playing in front of people..." he confessed reluctantly.

"It'll be alright. I'll be playing violin alongside you!" Dia added.

"I'll do it." Kurt replied without hesitation.

Joe glared at disbelief.

"He's pathetic around this girl..." he thought to himself.

Dia then clasped Kurt's hands firmly, yet gently.

"Thank you, Kurt!" she cried in joy.

"Say, what IS this concert thingy you're talking about, anyway?" the sociable brother demanded to know as he got up close to the normally quiet pair.

"It's to celebrate the first anniversary of the Harvest Goddess' awakening. We need a few people who can play certain instruments." Dia explained again.

"Like what?" Joe asked curiously.

"Well, with Kurt on Cello, we now need a Timpani player and a---"

"Timpani? Isn't that the really huge bass drum? That sounds fun! Let me at one!" Joe exclaimed.

"Uh... thanks for the offer, Joe." Dia replied nervously, "but I'm not sure if---"

"I have a strong feeling he'll be just fine." Kurt interjected. "His enthusiasm could just be enough for him to pull it off."

"Sweet!" Joe cried. "Does this mean I get my own Timpani Solo?

"No." Kurt and Dia replied at the same time.

The poor "American" carpenter apprentice hung his head in disappointment. "No... Bass... Solo?"

Oddly enough, Dia went to the distraught young man and tried her hardest to cheer him up. "It's... okay... I'm sure you'll still have a lot of fun playing..."

Now it was Kurt's turn to be entertained...

More time passed, and after searching through the village, the married couple set their sights on Jamie Ranch and its seemingly androgynous owner.

"Yo, Jamie!" Jack cried ecstatically.

The violet-haired Rancher slowly walked away from his livestock and looked unamused at Jack's appearance.

"... What do you want?" he cried with a slightly agitated sigh.

"Do you know what's going on a week from now?" Jack asked,

Jamie paused. He knows all too well that it just happened to be the anniversary of the day Jack beat him to waking up the Harvest Goddess. His bitter defeat still haunts him slightly too this very day; however, he managed to make a pretty swift recovery thanks to Flower Bud Village's newest farmer: a city girl named Rothe. Still, it was a very touchy subject for him to deal with.

Jamie nodded slowly with a glare.

"I knew I could count on you!" Jack cheered. "Anyway, I know how much the Harvest Goddess means to you, so I was planning this concert on that day in order to honor her awakening, and---"

"Can you please... not... rub it in...?" Jamie growled under his breath.

"No! That's not what Darling means to do!" Lyla cried from behind.

Jamie blinked in surprise. "Lyla?"

The pink-haired woman nodded. "He wants to make it a meaningful day for everyone, especially you! He thinks that playing the Magical Melody will keep the Harvest Goddess' existence in everyone's heart, and he believes you deserve the honor of being part of a musical group we're forming..."

Stalwart Jamie felt doubtful of the "honor" in something he believed he was being exploited for. Although the cunning young farmer had a talent for tricking the guy into doing good deeds, he wasn't so easily swayed this time.

"This sounds more like another method of bringing more praise and glory to the one who saved her." Jamie scoffed.

"Not at all!" Jack argued seriously. "I actually view the awakening of the Harvest Goddess as a sign of hope! Heck, I would've gladly handed the honor of waking her up to you, but you were moving slower than molasses! I couldn't just sit there and do nothing!"

"Darling!" Lyla cried in shock as Jamie shook with various emotions.

Jack caught his breath for a moment before moving on. "I'm... sorry for that..."

The sincerity in Jack's tone somehow got Jamie's attention.

"Anyway, I'm afraid we ended up approaching you last for rather... obvious reasons... but we would really be grateful if you could join in on the performance... for the Harvest Goddess' sake. We only have one remaining position left. We really needed a trumpeter and---"

"You want me to play the trumpet?" Jamie interrupted.

"Sorry! I'm afraid THAT position has been taken as well!" A teasing, chipper voice announced from seemingly out of nowhere.

The talkative three ended up facing behind Jamie to see a sassy young lady with dark brown hair in curly tails wearing a green blazer and mini-skirt over a sleeveless black shirt.

"Rothe?" Jamie exclaimed.

The sassy city slicker nodded. "Yup. I remember my buddy Ein showed off his trumpeting skills in front of me once, and he even gave me some pointers. I think I can handle it." she said in total confidence.

Jamie then turned around and glared at Jack with even more frustration. "Then what do you guys want ME for?" he demanded to know.

Lyla then stepped closer to Jamie with her usual smile. "Actually, Darling would love it if you could be our conductor."

"WHAT?"

Jamie's eyes seemed like they were about to pop out of their sockets.

"...Your... conductor?" Jamie uttered in confusion.

"Yes. I figured, since you also happened to be at the Goddess Spring along with Rothe, and she and I are already on the guitar and trumpet, we figured... you would do a good job conducting. I thought that maybe you would know how to bring the Magical Melody alive to our community. If you don't want to think of this as a second chance to make up for the Harvest Goddess, then just do it for yourself. I know you're not a selfish kind of guy like that, but I figured it might make you feel better somehow..." Jack explained.

Jamie's mind went back to the time when the Magic Notes created the Magical Symphony which revived the Harvest Goddess from her petrification. At that time, he was fraught with the pain of failure, yet the soothing tunes of the melody were still hauntingly fresh in his mind. Despite his regret, he could not deny that the beauty in the song that played out before him.

The Jamie Ranch remained dead silent as its owner went into deep thought about the task presented to him. It seemed like an eternity before Jamie finally reached his conclusion.

"Jack..." Jamie uttered with glazed eyes.

"...Yes?..."

"Please let me help bring that melody to our people..." Jamie answered.

Jack gave a grateful, silent nod in response as Rothe and Lyla brimmed with cheer.

And so, for the next week, the chosen ten musicians met together at the Sanatorium in order to perfect the song they would play on that one special day. A stronger sense of comradely was formed between the nine instrument players Jamie tried hard in bringing them into top form. The cowboy-wearing conductor proved to be a strict leader, but an efficient one as the group played more beautifully an accurately with each practice session. For the most part, the memories of those present during the Harvest Goddess' awakening ended up being their greatest asset during practice. With their vivid recollection of the mood the enchanted instruments set, this newly formed symphony managed to recapture the magic of purity left behind from one year ago.

But eventually, their practice came to an end. The day of their first concert finally arrived.

Everyone gathered at Rose Square as the Musicians got into position. At the center of the group, with acoustic guitar in hand, was the establisher of the event himself.

"Exactly one year ago, from this very day, a miracle occurred at the Goddess Pond. Although she had believed that compassion had all but faded from her realm, our strong, familial community and the bountiful nature that surrounds us shows ample proof that there is still hope and beauty in this world. It is because of our hard work together that the Harvest Goddess realized this truth, and that she was able to be brought back from despair. Today, we would like to present you with same the Magical Melody powerful enough to revive her. Not only do we do this to celebrate this miracle, or to entertain you all, but we also do this to soothe guilty hearts seeking redemption. In any case, we hope you members of the audience will be able to mirth, peace, or whatever joyous emotion as we begin our performance."

Jack then took a bow as the non-performing villagers gave him a round of applause before stepping back to his position, ready to strum the guitar. Afterwards, Jamie calmly stepped in front of the musicians without his trademark multi-colored poncho. Instead, he was wearing a clean lavender dress shirt with the rest of his clothes. Immediately, everyone's attention was all on the cowboy conductor. A few more moment of silence passed as Jamie slowly raised his hands. With a simple nod, the performance began.

The melody started off with a humble, yet very well-done introduction by Gina's Xylophone. After a few more notes, Joe joined in with bass support by Timpani, but at that moment, the spectacled nurse was the true star of the show.

With the beginning done, Dia came in with a violin solo. The image of this frail, raven-haired lady with her soft instrument in hand somehow enhanced her appearance of nobility. Even more amazing was the soft melody that emanated from those tiny strings and articulate plucking.

Next, Lyla strummed her harp elegantly. It was if her fingers were simply running through loose strands of silk. Her calm demeanor and warm smile furthered the imagery of a beautiful angel playing before them.

Then Alex's solo came. Despite usually composed manner, the Doctor started getting into his own part as his body swayed left and right to his own part. The audience became amazed at Alex's sudden display. They were thoroughly satisfied to see a looser side to their hardworking Doctor.

With the clarinet portion finished, the cello began its low bass tone. Kurt played with a style and proficiently somewhat similar to Dia's, however, he but his own personality into it as he played with impressive solemn strength. His hand moved back and forth only a degree softer than his usual sawing job, but he held his instrument firmly with his other hand.

After the bass portion came Maria's piano. The young prodigy really came into her own light as her fingers seemed to skip around the keys in a dainty manner. Much like the Doctor before her, young Maria started having fun with her own solo as she rocked her body slightly and loosely bobbed her head.

Next came the fun-loving styling of hearty Jack. He started strumming on the thing as if he was born with one in hand. The former city boy was perhaps the one musician who moved his body the most, and the audience practically loved it.

But with the last major string plucked, it was time for Rothe to steal the show. Her trumpeting came out loud and clear. Her amateur-ish style with her professional playing proved to be a real crowd pleaser.

Finally, the last few measures played out. Everyone coordinated their parts accordingly as Jamie the conductor continued to set the pace and mood of the score methodically.

As the music started dying down, the villagers looked anxious to offer their applause, but at that moment, mystical energy formed by the conductor. In a matter The Harvest Goddess herself soon appeared before everyone with the exact same twirling motion she made as she was returned to ethereal state.

With the melody finally done, the audience was left in silent shock with the benevolent being before them. After everyone regained their composure, the audience slowly rose and gave a standing ovation. In response, Jamie bowed to the audience, and the other nine musicians followed after.

Once the clapping ceased, the Harvest Goddess turned a gentle smile towards the musicians. "I thank you for bringing the Magical Melody of hope and healing to the people."

The musicians who were unable to see her awakening were simply left speechless as Jack and Rothe responded with a casual smile.

She then turned to Jamie and gave a most polite curtsey. "I'm quite impressed with you, Jamie. I can tell how much heart you put into making the content and feel of the melody to the best of your ability. You've truly brought this group together."

Not sure how to cope with this praise, Jamie stood by with a silent, flushed face.

"...th-thank you..." he barely managed to get out.

The Harvest Goddess smiled pleasantly at Jamie once more. "I'm glad... that you've regained some trust in people. I'm aware of the various other things you've done for them lately, and I'm very proud of you."

After Jamie's usually stern face turned bright red, the Harvest Goddess faced the audience. "And to all of you, thank you for showing me the error of my way. I feel it was my responsibility in part that this dear child had lost his trust in humanity. I am truly grateful that I awoke to a community of kind people such as yours. As you saw before you, it requires the effort of many to bring forth the Magical Melody in this world, and I believe each and every one of you has a part to play, a special melody of your own that makes up part of an entire song. I am looking forward to seeing your own special melodies play on to create a splendid harmony among you."

The solitary rancher looked surprised to hear the Harvest Goddess' apology.

"Why is she... apologizing? She's done no wrong before. My eyes were open to the corruption in this world due to her suffering, and she's far too kind and fair to---"

"Jamie..." a soft voice called in his head.

"You... you're listening to my thoughts?" Jamie thought in humility and surprise.

"Yes..." the mental voice of the Harvest Goddess confirmed. "As I told you before, even I am at fault at times, and I strongly believe in making up for my mistakes. That time I turned to stone... looking back, I felt as though I turned my back on everyone, especially you, the one who cherished me most. I have to ensure that everyone that felt responsible will be fine, and the others who still believed in me can breathe easy. My sudden appearance and my apology... I hope you understand this is all very important."

Jamie gazed at the benevolent beauty with awe.

"Jamie... I feel very flattered that you can still look and feel that way towards me after all this time. It was truly wonderful to be able to raise you as my own. I hope that you'll be more open in helping others like you've done this past week. Those times... are the moments where I feel very happy to watch over you. Can you please continue to do so for my sake, but more importantly, for their sake and yours?"

Jamie slowly nodded his head with a look of remorse.

"These new people... they've actually been good to me..." he thought to himself.

With her personal speech to the community coming to an end, the Harvest Goddess was once again surrounded in mystical energy.

"Thank you, one and all. May the Magical Melody always be you for hope and inspiration..." she said before she vanished to the sanctity of the Goddess Spring.

Everyone was still too surprised for words, but Jack was more than happy to approach the flabbergasted Jamie.

"She's... always so kind..." Jamie uttered softly.

Hearty Jack then gave a pat on the shoulder to his ranching rival.

"I'd just like to thank you one more time for agreeing to this performance. You really put your heart into conducting us players into perfecting this tune, and I think we really nailed it this evening." he grinned.

Jamie shook his head. "No... Actually, I'm the one that should be thanking you." he said hesitantly.

Jack nodded. "Oh, okay. Then you're welcome."

Suddenly, a single person's clapping broke the silence, causing the entire audience to applaud once more. In response, the musicians bowed. With the performance finished, Jamie felt prepared to leave Rose Square until he heard Jack cry out to him.

"HEY, JAMIE! DO YOU THINK WE COULD DO THIS AGAIN, NEXT YEAR?"

Jamie shrugged before turning around, giving a surprisingly welcome smile.

"Sure. I'm looking forward to our next performance."

Jack gave a simple nod.

"So do I..."

* * *

_Author's Notes: I apoligize if I got the order of the instruments wrong,_ _when I left for college, I "conveniently" forgot the list I wrote down that specifies the order they begin playing in. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this stuff. It was really fun deciding on which guy should play what (Jack and Accoustic Guitar Obvious). I was considering having Ellen join in on the fun, but I'm glad I was able to incorporate the "Clinic" trio into the band. Heh... Gina with a Xylophone. _

_ So, as a bizare final note, I'd like to say that my next short story will be about Mary from Mineral Town Holding a Book Burning! I'm serious! You'll... have to read it to understand why when I post it. (Once again, I thank Rhianwhen for this random idea...)_

_ Keep on reading folks, and don't worry! I'm still updating "The Differences Between Love and Hatred" for your enjoyment. Although I feel it would only last 11 Chapters, but please enjoy it! And comment on its "Omake"(Basically "side story theatre")_ when you can!


End file.
